


The bat bet

by toomanyfandomsbutneverenough



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Batman Knows Everything, Flirting, Humor, Pick-Up Lines, SuperBat, batflash, bet, jealous Clark, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough/pseuds/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally needs to say some things to Batman... Bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bat bet

Earlier this day the Justice League fought against some villains who've built themselves far too powerful weapons. But before they were captured this one guy thought it would be a good idea to challenge Batman. This brave (that Wally had to admit), but extremely stupid bloke was like: "Oh, the so called Batman is here. By what I've heard you're supposed to be scary, represent vengeance and fear. But all I see is a pathetic man dressed up like an ugly bat with some kind of a black fetish. You look like some of these confused gothic kids who -". He couldn't continue talking because Batman might have pushed him off the roof. Of course he was catched by Green Lantern, yet it still sent the message: Don't mess with the Batman. This probably should have prevented the speedster's following actions. It didn't. 

 

So, Wally saw this as an great (or maybe more the opposite) opportunity to stop in the control room later, where Bruce sat alone. He didn't show that he heard someone coming in, just continued staring at the monitors. 

 

"Hey there, Bats, it's me, your favourite meta human, Flash. You probably knew that already, but all honest: Who cares? By the way you don't need to act as if you ignore me, I know you love listening to my babble. So I was just running around in the halls as usually and then I couldn't stop wondering about the villain at the roof today. Do you know that the things he said were rubbish?" At this words Batman actually turned around, lifting one eyebrow. Under his questioning gaze Wally got suddenly nervous. "I mean, you... What I wanted to say was..." He coughed to steady his voice. "I think you look awesome in your costume. Especially the black. It kind of... Shows off your muscles." 

 

Batman just continued staring, so before the Flash could turn as red as his suit he said: "Ok, see ya next time!" and ran somewhere else very quickly. 

 

John Stewart saw his friend running past him out of the control room's direction and couldn't help but chuckle.

 

The next day wasn't better.

 

This time Wally didn't even get the chance to speak alone with Batman, so he just sat down next to him in the watch tower cafeteria. He changed his strategies.  
"I've read kissing makes happy in a magazine this morning. May I make you happy?"

 

Bruce narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I had never seen you read magazines before. Why should you have started now?"  
Disbelief spread across Flash's face. "I've just used one of the worst pick-up lines ever and that is the first thing popping up in that smart head of yours?", he asked surprised. The dark knight only shrugged. 

 

"I really need to figure out how your bat brain is working.", Wally announced, underlining his words by knocking slightly against Bruce's masked front head.  
The just mentioned man frowned at him. "I need to get back to work.", he growled, leaving the Flash alone at the table with people staring at him. Even Superman, who sat a few tables further, seemed to glare at him. But he was the only one not looking shocked or interested, no, he looked... Kinda annoyed? No, Wally's imagination must be playing games with him. 

 

Then Shayera came in his sight looking amused. She put down her tablet across him and sat down. "You are aware of the fact that everybody else, who would touch Batman's head just like this, would be in unbelievable pain right now?", she asked grinning. Superman's glare got sulky for a moment. Strange.  
"Well, I'm not everybody.", Wally declared cheekily. "I'm the fastest man alive."  
Hawkgirl just rolled her eyes, then they changed the subject, talking about which cinema has the best popcorn. 

 

Nevertheless, Wally could still feel Clark's unhappy look on his face. 

 

The following day Flash actually managed to find an even more horrible pick-up line ("Of all your beautiful curves, your smile is my favourite." "You are aware of the fact that I'm a man?").  
But, you wouldn't believe it, the really awkward moment had yet to come. 

 

After a Justice League meeting Clark asked Wally to stay a bit longer. The speedster wanted to do what he can do best: Run.  
But of course he couldn't just say no, so he waited until everyone was gone. Shayera glanced at him worriedly, but he just smiled reassuringly at her and she left, too, leaving the Flash alone with a man who shot him bad hidden glares all day.  
Right now he smiled. Not really fake, but also not really happy. 

 

"Well, Flash", he began, looking quite nervous, which was unusual for Superman. It didn't really calm Wally down. "You have shown a certain interest in Bruce the last days. Since we're team members I just wanted to ask: Is there anything going on between him and you?"

 

The Flash sucked in a breath he didn't realize he was holding and when he understood what Clark just implied, he began laughing. "You've got this all wrong.", the speedster declared, but the other hero didn't look convinced.  
"Look, you don't need to be ashamed of your feelings, I totally understand you. I mean, he is Batman after all."

 

At this words Wally frowned. "Wait. Does that mean 'you' have this certain feelings for our favorite bat?". A grin began to spread across his face. Now he understood what he saw in Clark's eyes. Jealousy! Cute.  
"That's not what I wanted to say! I -"  
"Don't worry, Supes.", chuckled the red costumed hero, patting the man on the shoulder. "Your secret's safe with me." 

 

He left the confused looking Clark behind, went out and ran into Bruce. Damn it.  
Before he could put on his flirty grin, Batman announced: "I've heard everything you said."  
Panic spread across Wally's face. "No, no, it's not as he said! John and I -" "I know.", Batman interrupted.

 

Flash needed a short thinking pause.  
"...Wait, you knew it all along?" "Of course I knew."  
The usually so talk active speedster seemed to have lost his words. "But... How?" "I'm Batman." The dark dressed man grinned far to smugly and then turned away to go. But before he went out of the door he looked back over his shoulder: "And by the way: Thank you. It's a long time ago since I had so much fun." He grinned one more time before leaving finally. 

 

Well... That was embarrassing. 

 

At the cafeteria of the watchtower, a few days earlier:

"You wouldn't dare!"  
"Wanna bet? Alright. I bet that I will flirt with Bats a whole week long and if I win..." Wally had to think for a moment but then came up with the most obvious yet very evil task. "And if I win, you'll have to explain to Batman why I did this. And you'll never call me a coward again!"

 

"The question isn't if you win; it's if you're going to survive this suicide.", John mumbled quietly. Then he asked a bit louder: "Are you sure you want to do this? You will probably be murdered in less than a day."

 

"Watch me.", Wally grinned. He was a bit nervous, but when he could win life threatening battles every week, he also would be able to do this. Alright, that's also something where he may not come out alive, but...  
Oh, screw him, there is no 'but'. He'll probably be dead by the same time next day. 

 

"Alright, see ya tomorrow, Johnnyboy. I need to deal with my legacy."  
Before the Lantern had been given a chance to answer, Wally was already at the teleporters. 

 

When he ran out of the room he didn't notice a man melted with the shadows, who's lips lifted slightly in a barely visible grin. This would be fun.


End file.
